


I Will Not be in Tomorrow

by JYK (blackrider11)



Series: Original Poetry and Lyrics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/JYK
Summary: A work poem.
Series: Original Poetry and Lyrics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733254





	I Will Not be in Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was sick... and sent it to my boss... so that happened.

I will not be in tomorrow,

For the east wind blows cold,

The ice freezes black,

As the trees ache like bones of old.

I will not be in tomorrow,

As the snow flies from the sky,

The roads are treacherous,

And frankly, I'd rather not die.


End file.
